Unwanted Snowday
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: Allowed to drive the Airship alone for a nanite dump at Paradise base, Rex crashes and finds himself stuck in the frozen wasteland with little supplies. Will he be able to survive? When Six finds him, what will happen? Father/son between Six and Rex. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Rex liked snow, he liked the way that it sent small shivers down his spine but didn't really bother him as much as it seemed to other people. He liked how each snowflake was unique and how they tasted on his tongue, and he especially liked having snowball fights with Noah and Bobo and even Holiday and Six when he was younger. What he did _not_ like was being in the middle of nothing _but_ snow stretching in every direction for miles and miles.

"Well this stinks." He said decisively to himself. He huddled into his white parka more, trying to preserve the heat within. Whether he was immune to some of the colds effects or not, even he was freezing in _arctic temperatures_. And it certainly didn't help that he was still wearing the same pants he always wore in all their thin glory.

He did a slow half circle to assess his situation, asserting that yes there was indeed snow everywhere and only a visibility radius of about five feet, maybe ten, even with his goggles on. Rex let his brown eyes land on the smoking air ship that had taken him to this remote spot and mentally cursed himself at it's decrepit appearance; with a cracked windshield, busted wing and scarred underbelly there was no way it would be able to fly again without repairs. Angrily, the EVO slushed forward until he could kick it heartily with his foot, causing him to jump up and down in pain while holding the offended foot while it throbbed in his palm.

It was all it's fault anyway! The whole reason he was stuck in this predicament was because the stinking air craft had mocked him in all it's beautiful glory. With it's shining new engines, it's sleek design, how could he not want to drive it?

* * *

"Come on, Six, Calhoun already taught me how to fly, and you know I've passed all the flying exams, _with_ flying colors might I add, please let me drive?" Rex was practically on his knees in front of the ninja, brown eyes pleading and gloved hands clasped in a gesture that he hoped would make him look angelic and trustworthy.

Of course, Six saw right through all of that and the raised eyebrow said so, making the boy wonder if his idea would work at all. "You fly around all the time, and crash by the way, why would you even want to drive the air ship?"

"Firstly, I crash because EVO's end up throwing things at me and _making_ me crash," Rex defended tersely, holding up his fingers to count the offenses off. "Secondly, yeah flying on my own is cool and all but I haven't flown an _actual_ plane before! My flying test was a simulation for Pete's sake! Besides, it just a quick trick to Paradise, right? Routine nanite dump we're in we're out end of story no problem, please?"

"Ill think about it." Was all the man had said in reply before stalking off to get ready for the trip and leaving Rex to pout as he made his own preparations. Six thought about it, debating on the pros and cons of letting a teenager that most certainly had ADHD drive a thousand dollar military aircraft and all that that implied. On the one hand, Rex had done remarkably well on his simulation, but there was a reason it was a _simulation_ and not actual plane. Six feared that many lives would be lost the day Rex drove an actual plane, although he knew the boy himself would be fine. It was with deep reluctance that after an hour of prepping and a calming talk with doctor Holiday, the ninja reluctantly allowed the young EVO to drive the airship, knowing he would regret this decision at any time.

* * *

Rex remembered the absolute exaltation when they had (reluctantly) allowed him to do drive the plane. Alone. By himself. This was the best part, the fact that his guardians had deemed him worthy of piloting the air ship without any assistance and without supervision, now it just seemed like a punch to his face and a reassurance to said guardians that he was not ready for such responsibilities (which he so was). But again, it was all the ships fault, not his anyway! Everything had been going just smooth and fine until the ship decided it was going to glitch up and show him the wrong map display. Inevitably, he had veered slowly off course until he was out of sight of the other ships on their way to Paradise, and with the storm being what it was and visibility so low, Rex wasn't surprised that no one had seen him fly off. Then matters had been made worse when the engine failed on him. Now he was stranded in the cold with no ship and nanites annoyingly on the fritz.

The teen sighed, pitying himself would do no one any good. For now he just had to sit tight and hope that someone would answer his comms. "Rex to Holiday, come in!" He waited a moment, hearing nothing but static on the other end. "Rex to Six, Rex to Base, Rex to anyone?" He tried again? But just a before all he heard was static in return.

_Great_, Rex groaned, trying to figure out what he would have to do now so he could get back to Paradise and then back home. All he wanted right now was to curl up in his bunk with a nice mug of hot cocoa while listening to the droning sounds of work at Providence.

"Might as well see what I can scrounge from the air ship." Rex decided, making his way to the entrance while trying to conserve as much heat as he could. He would be doing that a lot now.

* * *

**A/N: so this is the first chapter to a little idea that has been nagging me for awhile. I do plan on making this a bit longer and adding some father/son bits in. However I demand at least 3 reviews! 3! Critique makes my world go round ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

To say Six was furious would be the understatement of the century. He was practically blazing with how much anger was surging through him right now, his vision a deep red that wasn't helped by his dark tinted sunglasses, and his mind clouded by the emotion. Somehow, his ward had persuaded the ninja into letting him fly a plane alone, a foresight that would _never_ be repeated until the boy turned well into his retirement years, only to fly away from the convoy that was headed to Paradise. Rex was going to be running simulations for hours when Six found him, and then after that he was going to be grounded until such time that he so deemed the boy worthy. Maybe right before he died, or even after, the ninja hadn't decided yet. He might even go so far as to put Rex on toilet duty* for a few months if he found out the teen had left for a party somewhere. No doubt he and the monkey were laughing it up with how clever they were to trick the great Six into letting them go by themselves...

Six took a deep breath to steady himself, looking at the mutilated target dummy that had been the outlet for his frustrations for the past twenty minutes. Apparently he had been so upset he hadn't realized he'd beheaded and de-limbed the poor object until it was already mutilated beyond recognition. He had the vague thought that some lackey would have to tell the manikin mother that her mannequin son had fallen in the line of duty before shaking his head clear of the odd thought and leaving the training room for his own quarters.

After making sure that those in the ops center were doing their jobs and locating Rex, the ninja had decided to blow off some steam in the training room onsite. It wasn't as fancy as the one at headquarters, but it had worked for his purposes, and so far had been very effective in letting him blow off said steam. The ninja sighed, he would need a shower now and with the arctic temperatures outside, hot water was a commodity that was first-come-first-serve here. At this late hour, he would have to be happy if he didn't freeze.

Six shuffled around his room until he had gathered all the necessary toiletries, then proceeded onward to the shower room. The halls with their pristine and uniform whiteness did well to comfort and relax the ninja, and he hoped the running water would do the rest of the work so he could actually help in the search for his ward instead of just fuming in the corner as he was very nearly reduced to doing when he had realized Rex wasn't with the rest of them. Maybe when they found him, Six would make Rex watch as he and Holiday relaxed for a change while the kid was working. It seemed like a fitting punishment for making them all worry and use up valuable Providence resources just to keep finding the boy.

However, once Six entered into the shower room, all thoughts of relaxing flew out the window. There in front of him, Bobo Haha was leisurely showering in a steamy stall while whistling some obscure tune and rinsing the last of the bubbles from his thick fur. Six froze, staring as the chimp slowly realized he wasn't alone and turned to see who had interrupted his bath time.

"Hey, Green Bean, hope you weren't planning on taking a shower, cuz this is all the hot water that there's going to be till morning." He took on a conspiratory grin and leaned outward as if he were sharing some deep secret. "You have to bribe the electricians if you want some more at this-Hey!"

Six had heard enough, in the blink of an eye his toiletries were discarded onto the floor as he flew to where Bobo was and picked him up by his furry chest. With no regard to personal space or well being, he got as close as he could while still being able to see the frightened face in front of him to show that he meant business and he wouldn't accept any lies. "Where have you been? Where's Rex?"

Bobo gulped as he stared into the black sunglasses that he knew held no mercy for the likes of him. "I was taking a nap in the cargo hold, I figured Rex was fine driving the plane alone."

"You mean you two didn't leave to some party ?" Six asked, raising one dangerous eyebrow, daring the monkey to say something he didn't like.

"What? No way! Rex wanted those surplus nanites gone, you mean he hasn't taken care of that yet? If the kid did something, I wasn't even conscious to help, so don't blame me!"

Six let go, dropping the chimp to the ground before exiting the shower room, all thoughts of relaxing gone from his now nearly panicking mind. "I was afraid of that..."

He had assumed the boy was out _with_ the monkey, a thought that had at least allowed the ninja to think somewhat clearly until now. If Bobo was here, then Rex wasn't just AWOL, he was missing, and with all those surplus nanites, the teen would be all but useless against a threat. Six had to find him, _now_.

* * *

"Nope...nope...nope...this? Eh, maybe." Rex tossed the pipe he just found onto one of the growing piles of things he thought he could use, making a loud clang as it settled. One of the piles was for things he could burn if he found a lighter, while the other was full of miscellaneous gadgets that he had somewhat vague knowledge about and he hoped would prove useful. So far it consisted of an emergency blanket he planned on making full use of once he was done, a busted radio, a first aid kit, more things he didn't exactly know the name of, and now a metal pipe that, of all else failed, he might be able to make sparks from to make his precious fire.

Rex had been digging through the items on the ship for over an hour, searching high and low with the wind outside as growing background noise, a task made longer due to the surplus nanites. Every few minutes, they would surge through his system with vigor to protrude from his body like some weird and foreign disease that some inexperienced doctor would have probably quarantined him for. The boy suspected the effects were only magnified by the cold, since machines always worked more efficiently in cold temperatures. This arctic weather was a nanite wonderland if that were true.

"And now I have Winter Wonderland stuck in my head, as if I didn't have enough-" he gasped and clenched his jaw in pain as a wave of the nanites tried to leave his system accompanied by the familiar high pitched whining that the nanites made. They sounded more agitated, higher in pitch and volatile. The frequency of the attacks was growing as the sun and temperature dropped lower and lower, his earlier theory proven correct. He really had been pushing it by putting the nanite dump off this long, and now he was paying the price for it. At this rate, he was probably going to be a disfigured metal statue by the time he was found, if he ever was.

"At least I don't have to worry about freezing to death, the nanites will kill me first." Rex sighed, looking around at the dismal surroundings of the wrecked airship. He wasn't finished going through the cargo, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep, he was exhausted and the continued attacks by the nanites was not helping anything. With drooping eyes and a loud yawn, he decided to leave the rest of the scavenging for the morning and grabbed the space blanket and the metal pipe he had found before huddling into the corner by his pile of flammable things. He had managed to find a place within the airship that was slightly more shielded from the wind that leaked in through the hole in the hull and decided to make it his temporary "room" of sorts. He set aside a small portion of the pile of flammable things, knowing that he wouldn't want to burn through all his supplies on his first night since he didn't know how long he would be stuck out here, and set to work trying to actually make it burn. After a few tries, he was able to make his tired arms strike the rod against the metal wall hard enough to make sparks and send them skittering into his little pile. Rex blew gently on the hungry sparks, silently encouraging it to grow, and before long he had a decent sized fire that would hopefully keep hypothermia at bay for the time being.

With the comforting crackle of the fire and the wind howling outside, Rex let out another tired sigh before he curled up into a tight ball and tried to catch some sleep, though the process was interrupted when he had to fight off another wave of nanites.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

***pun is so intended there**

**Ugh, Six is a hard character for me. So complex...I imagine he would be more worried than anything when it comes to Rex, he does care yaknow. But at he same time, he isn't going to show that to anyone so he has to mask his feelings right?**

**Well what did you think? I guess it's a little short, but I already have some of the next bit kinda planned out so that's good. Of course, you could totally send in suggestions and stuff. I would be really appreciative of that of you had it, along with critique of course. I was so pleased that some of y'all noticed the imagery I used last chapter, I really stink at it most of the time so I'm really trying hard to get into that habit. Let me know if I go overboard with it or don't put enough.**

**Omg you guys are just absolutely awesome! I can't believe I got DOUBLE the reviews I asked for. Seriously, y'all are awesome.**

**Reply time!**

**Thanks to**: YellowAngela, thereal13thfirewolf, fanaticagenrex, and alexina23

**Spector vox:** you broke me into three reviews, thank you! Glad I could hook your interest and hope to see more of you around!

**Rainbow Colours**: sadly it is not meant to be that Rex be found so soon, perhaps a bit later, but not yet! I'm glad I caught your attention, come back soon k?

**All y'all are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do realize that the arctic circle goes days with sun and days with night, but for the sake of my sanity can we just pretend that it has regular day and night? I just realized that I messed that up when I started this chapter...**

The howling wind was dying down now, allowing for the clear night sky to reign with unimpeded glory upon the frozen tundra. The stars were endless, accented by the aurora borealis that danced across the inky sky, watched by a set of eight eyes that belonged to two beings. At one point, mankind would have called them penguins, but now the creatures were known by a new name, one which they had given themselves. Since they had gained awareness, they had become all too aware of their circumstances in this frozen wasteland, and had come to the conclusion that it would be more suitable if they left. Of course, at their base the Izumees were still penguins, so their plans were centered around wanting more food, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Because of the nanites, the Izumees were now capable of eating metal AND flesh, and with the metal pods that this device brought them, they had their fill of both.

They flocked together around the device that brought them more and more pieces of machinery as the days went on, circling it in some sort of ritual that only they knew. How the machine had come to be here, and how it really worked, none of them knew, but it brought them machines and it brought them food so they were content. That is, until a strange creature came in one of these metal pods, one that the Izumees didn't know what to do with. He seemed to be both metal and flesh, something that confused the penguins to no end. Some were frightened, others were delighted, because one thing was for sure: this creature was most assuredly food.

* * *

Rex opened his eyes to the harsh and unforgiving cold that was the arctic, groaning at his stiff muscles and wishing that with all his surplus nanites, they could make his body ache less. With a shiver, he realized that he was somehow colder now than he was at night, something that shouldn't have happened. He ran a tired hand through his hair and was surprised to find drops of nearly frozen sweat on his brow. Quizzically, he examined the droplets that were now on his hand and tried to make sense of what it was he was seeing. Mind foggy, it dawned on the boy slowly that he must have a fever. It would explain why he felt colder now, the cold (freezing really) sweat, and his wooziness. For a moment he just sat with that realization and tried to wrap his mind around the idea; he had never been sick before, at least not since he was really young in the care of Six and Holiday. Granted he couldn't remember anything before then, but that wasn't the point. Weren't his nanites supposed to work against such things? He couldn't remember...

A moan escaped dry lips as the mentioned nanites decided it was time to hurt him again. He miserably pulled the blanket close to his chin and tried to remember a time when he wasn't hurting and he was safe and warm in the protection of a ninja and a doctor.

* * *

**A/N: so yes this chapter is really short, but I do have a reason! Tests and finals being chiefly among them... But more importantly the fact that I'm not sure where to go from here. So I'm going to ask you, the reader, my faithful followers! This story can go in a few directions, but here's a few that I'm trying to word carefully without giving too much away.**

**1) the Izumees play a large role in making Rex's life tormented**

**2) Six finds Rex soon**

**So please vote! Either in a review or on my poll. If you feel really strongly, I guess you can vote twice. Be sure to know that suggestions are ALWAYS welcome and appreciateD so if you don't like what I'm doing, just say so. I am your humble servant.**

Thanks to **YellowAngela** and **alexina23** for following me through the transition, as well as any others who did.

Thanks to the **MajesticLauren**, **Crystalbird1769** and all the other new readers I find

**Alana-kittychan**: usually I would send a pm expressing my thanks, but alas I cannot. However, I thank you for all the love! All that favoriting and reviewing and following, it just fuels my day ^.^

**Also, if you reviewed to my other account, do you guys think you could give me permission to copy them over to here? I love all of your reviews, and I would hate to lose them. I won't bug you, but just let me know if I can do that or you can if you'd like. Like if your an anon or something.**


End file.
